Perinatal events and experiences are increasingly being seen having a significant impact on the subsequent development of the child and on family relationships. In this study, special attention is being directed to understanding the interaction of the physical and psychological aspects of the birth process and the impact of specific social and medical factors on the psychological development of the child. One objective is to compare data obtained retrospectively from both mother and father with data obtained through direct observation of the childbirth experience and testing of the infants by an impartial observer. Another objective is to compare the husband's and wife's individual evaluations of the childbirth experience and their perceptions of the infant's characteristics. Early analysis shows significant differences in their characterizations of the infant. (Project participants are forty middle-income couples and their normal first-borns.)